The telephony network generally comprises one or more switches and network elements. The network elements are generally configured with one or more resources that allow services, such as additional wavelengths, bandwidth, application services, voice mail, single-number services, and the like. As additional services are desired, additional resources are generally installed into the network elements and brought into service such that a customer may begin using the additional resources.
The provisioning of a new service, however, may be time consuming, expensive, and require coordination between a vendor and a service provider. Generally, the service provider negotiates a contract for the purchase and installation of equipment to support a predetermined capacity of one or more services. After purchase, the vendor installs and tests the equipment. It is only after the equipment has been installed and tested that the service provider may offer services and generate income.
The length of time required to perform these actions may result in a loss of revenue and a loss of a competitive advantage. To offset these losses, the service provider generally installs excess capacity or sufficient capacity, such that the service provider believes will be sufficient for a period of time. Installing excess capacity, however, requires a larger initial outlay of funds to purchase the equipment.
Furthermore, this type of system does not lend itself to risk-sharing arrangements between the service provider and the vendor. Because of the cost of purchasing and installing the additional resources, it is desirable to enter into risk-sharing agreements with vendors. Generally, risk-sharing agreements allow the service provider to pay for the resources as the resources are placed into service, rather than paying for the resources as the resources are installed.
Thus, a system and a method are desirable that allow for provisioning of new network services in a fast and cost-effective manner that lends themselves to a risk-sharing agreement.